A Belated Hero's Reward
by Bilbo-sama
Summary: [Persona 5] In which Morgana is finally human but only one bystander remembers how that happened.
1. Well that happened I guess

Me: What if I write more about the adventures of politician!Akira

Also me: What if I write something cracktastic

I did some research on minimal age for candidates to get elected into the Japanese National Diet (25 for House of Representatives, 30 for House of Councillors). Elections happen every four years. It also turns out that the Japanese Emperor appoints somebody to be Prime Minister instead of being elected like what happened in Persona 5. So I guess that's how politics roll in the Persona 'verse. *shrugs*

And yeah, I know that in my previous fic (Image Problems), Akira was running for Prime Minister. I suppose Akira got stupidly overconfident and tried to run for Prime Minister early on in his political career.

(I also looked up the average life span of cats before realizing that Morgana is technically not a cat but I figured that people not in the know would eventually notice.)

Bastet (or Bast or Baast) is the Ancient Egyptian goddess of cats, protection, joy, music/dance, and family. I knew about the cat part but family seems hilariously appropriate considering the events in this fic.

There's two versions of this fic and I wasn't sure which one to go with. So I decided to post both. This is version 1.

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot of this story and my OC, Aiko Tendo.

* * *

A Belated Hero's Reward

By Bilbo-sama

Version 1: Well, that happened I guess

* * *

It was election season and Representative Akira Kurusu was hosting a rally.

It was a standard issue 'children are the future blah blah blah here's what I'm hoping to do when reelected' rally. Nothing really special if you don't count the fact that the man is holding a napping cat.

'What is he doing? Gaining votes from the crazy cat ladies?' thought Aiko Tendo: Ace Reporter.

Sources say that the cat, known to all as Morgana, was allegedly obtained fourteen years ago when Kurusu was in his second year of high school. Rumor has it that he brought Morgana with him everywhere back then too.

Perhaps he even invited the cat to his own wedding. If he did that, then he's pretty high up on the Crazy Cat Lady scale.

Before she step forward and ask him to express his thoughts on the idea, a scantily clad woman stepped up to the front and her presence hushed the crowd.

Wait, is she wearing a headband with cat ears?

"Greeeeetings," the woman purred. Oh god, the crazy cat lady pandering is /working/.

"Er, hello," said Kurusu, eyebrow raised and arms still full of sleepy cat who woke up to see what the fuss is about. To Aiko's surprise, the cat had a white spot of 'covering' its green eyes, instead of it's chin.

"I am Bastet," the woman continued, "and I wish to reward Humanity's Hope."

"Humanity's Hope?" someone whispered, "what does that even mean?"

"Should we do something?" asked another person behind Aiko.

"I kinda want to see where she's going with this, dude," another attendee replied.

"And you haven't found it yet?" Kurusu finally asked, intrigued. The cat in his arms flicked it's all black tail.

"I have not," Bastet shook her head, "This city is busier than I anticipated. I came to this spot in hopes I would find assistance."

The cat meowed incessantly for a minute, Bastet listened intently. What is even happening?

Finally, Bastet smiled, "I see, thank you." She closed her eyes as if she was concentrating, raised her hand and then snapped her fingers.

Nothing seemed to happen.

"I hope, heh, Hope would enjoy his reward immensely," said Bastet with an unnerving toothy smile.

And then suddenly, she was gone.

"Er," said Kurusu, confused, "Any other questions?"

A week later, it was announced that Kurusu's wife, Haru Kurusu nee Okumura, had given birth to the couple's second child, revealed to be a boy with suspiciously familiar blue eyes.

Aiko can't help but feel that the timing was too convenient.

Nobody else thought so and thus she forced herself to drop it.

Even if the 'original' Morgana was never seen in public again.

* * *

It sounded like a good idea to have decoys for Morgana in case of political shenanigans. I imagine that the decoy cat(s) have code names based on either Arthurian legend or Personas the Thieves had.


	2. Consequences of Procrastination

And here's version 2. This one was written partially out first before I decided to rewrite the story.

* * *

A Belated Hero's Reward

By Bilbo-sama

Version 2 - Consequences of Procrastination

* * *

It was election season and Representative Akira Kurusu was hosting a rally.

It was a standard issue 'children are the future blah blah blah here's what I'm hoping to do when reelected' rally. Nothing really special if you don't count the fact that the man is holding a napping cat.

'What is he doing? Gaining votes from the crazy cat ladies?' thought Aiko Tendo: Ace Reporter.

Sources say that the cat, known to all as Morgana, was allegedly obtained fourteen years ago when Kurusu was in his second year of high school. Rumor has it that he brought Morgana with him everywhere back then too.

Perhaps he even invited the cat to his own wedding. If he did that, then he's pretty high up on the Crazy Cat Lady scale.

Before she step forward and ask him to express his thoughts on the idea, a scantily clad woman stepped up to the front and her presence hushed the crowd.

Wait, is she wearing a headband with cat ears?

"Greeeeetings," the woman purred. Oh god, the crazy cat lady pandering is /working/.

"Er, hello," said Kurusu, eyebrow raised and arms still full of sleepy cat who woke up to see what the fuss is about.

"I am Bastet," the woman continued, "and I wish to reward Humanity's Hope."

"Humanity's Hope?" someone whispered, "what does that even mean?"

"Should we do something?" asked another person behind Aiko.

"I kinda want to see where she's going with this, dude," another attendee replied.

"How exactly?" Kurusu finally asked, backing away to create more space between him and 'Bastet.'

"By giving him what he wants," purred Bastet.

Morgana's ears twitched and he stared at the woman as he meowed in confusion.

Bastet smiled, "Yes, little one. It's time."

"Now is not the best time for Mysterious Happenings, ma'am," said Kurusu, his well known calm demeanor slipping away. Morgana squirmed in his arms in protest.

What happened next would later be deemed 'not publishable' and Aiko would angrily swear to her dying day that her story is the true sequence of events instead of what was officially reported.

Bastet leaped onto the stage with inhuman grace and smiled, revealing sharp teeth. She snatched Morgana out of Kurusu's arms and gently touched her forehead against the cat's head.

"Don't worry, little one, I'll be gentle," she had said and lifted her head so she could kiss the cat. She quickly handed Morgana back to Kurusu and fled the scene as a loud BANG sounded and the stage filled with smoke.

Chaos ensued.

When the smoke cleared, Kurusu was rushing off stage to a waiting van. Aiko followed at a distance and saw that in the surprised politician's arms was a very unimpressed baby.

The official story, meanwhile, was that some sniper tried to assassinate Kurusu but misjudged the bullet's trajectory and hit the cat instead. Unfortunately, the cat died on the way to the vet's office.

The shock and stress must've gotten to Kurusu's wife because a week later, it was announced that she gave birth a month early. Fortunately, she and the child are okay.

Nobody commented on the fact that the child's eyes are a shade of blue similar to the late cat's eyes. They were more interested in sending their condolences to the recently departed cat who kind of became the Diet's mascot.

* * *

-Omake-

"Hey, honey?" said Akira into his phone, "Y'know how we discussed the other day about adopting cats as decoys for Morgana? Well...uh, never mind about that."

He laughed nervously, "Do we know a place that can deliver nursery furniture under short notice?"

* * *

To be honest, I think the other version works better. *shrugs*


	3. The Aftermath

Here, have a bonus chapter.

* * *

A Belated Hero's Reward

By Bilbo-sama

Omake - The Aftermath

* * *

"So this is Morgana now, huh?" said Ryuji as Akira gingerly held the sleeping formerly feline infant. The entire team gathered in the large beach house Haru found herself inheriting after her father's death. It's been two days since Morgana became human and while Haru and Akira are already parents of a rambunctious three year old (who fortunately agreed to taking a nap before the other adults arrived), the change was sudden and they had to scramble to set up the nursery.

"He kinda looks like both of you," Makoto commented.

"Well, that's convenient," added Futaba as she prodded Morgana's side, "It's like that Bastet lady gave a crap about silly human politics."

"Indeed," said Yusuke, "however, his eyes are still blue, which neither of you have."

"Maybe it's recessive?" Ann suggested before shrugging, "did you guys consider renaming him? It would be weird naming your new kid after your cat."

"Oh my," said Haru, "we hadn't thought of that."

Akira looked down at the baby in his lap, deep in thought, "We still have that baby names book Yoshida-san gave us. I'll go get it."

He handed Morgana over to Ryuji, "Please hold him."

"Um, sure," said Ryuji as he quickly grabbed Morgana and shifted the child to a cradling position, "this okay?"

Morgana chose this moment to wake up. The first thing he saw was Ryuji looking down at him. Urgh, he was way too close!

Morgana scrunched up his face, took a deep breath, and wailed his displeasure. Ryuji flinched as the sound assaulted his ear drums.

"Ah! Take him back!" he shouted to Akira, who gingerly took the child away.

Morgana instantly quieted. His blue eyes seemed to glare at Akira's soul. 'Why did you allow that?' he seemed to be asking.

"Phew, he's stopped," said Ryuji who picked him up.

The wailing resumed. Ryuji handed him back to Akira.

Akira handed Morgana back to Ryuji.

Morgana wailed.

Ann snorted, "ugh, stop that! Gimme."

Ryuji handed Morgana over to Ann.

Morgana stopped and his blue eyes seemed to light up as he cooed.

"...Yeah," said Ryuji, exasperated, "that's him alright."

In the end, it was agreed upon that Morgana's human name would be Hayate.

* * *

I...have no idea what to name 'Hayate's' older sibling. That'll forever be a mystery.

And that's it for this madness. I have no idea where I am going with this so don't expect a sequel so soon. orz


End file.
